TMNT: Raphael's vendetta
by tmnt1234
Summary: Leo is cursed with the curse of obedience from an old ninja ghost that has been dead for 1,000 years. when Raph realizes that he has full control of Leo, he decides to use the opportunity to use his brother as a slave for the next two weeks while splinter is gone.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT: Raphael's vendetta

Prologue: the obedience curse

It was a long night for the turtles, and splinter had gone on some meditative retreat so the turtles would be left alone for two whole weeks. Leonardo was left in charge of his brothers for those two weeks and he intended to use all his spare time practicing his katas, while Donatello planned to work on his projects, and Michealangelo planned on playing his video games, and Raphael planned to get as much rest as he could. little did the four brothers know, that Leo would end up in deep trouble for the next two weeks.

Leonardo was trying to sleep. he truly was. but, he felt an unidentified presence in his bedroom. As far as he could tell, there was no one in his room, but he could not shake the feeling that there was indeed someone in his room, watching him.

"Is there someone there? Alright Raph, stop joking around."

"I am not the one you call 'Raph'. I am the one called kronos. a ninja sorcerer. I have been dead for 1,000 years. I have been watching you, Leonardo for days now. I have witnessed the rivalry that you have with your brother, the one called Raphael. You do nothing but fight and order him around. You will finally know just how it feels to be ordered around, and not having the choice to refuse and being forced to obey against your will. This is the lesson you must learn, Leonardo. You must learn this lesson on your own. I give you the curse of obedience. Goodbye."

"Ok. i seriously need to stop drinking Donnie's coffee before bed."

* * *

><p>chapter one: Raphael's discovery<p>

Leo woke up the next morning feeling fine, and thinking that the ghost he had heard the night before had all been a dream. He went in the kitchen to see that his brothers were already there eating, except of course Raphael. he was not in a very good mood that morning, for Mikey had been up half the night playing his video games and had kept Raph awake. he decided that he needed to let his anger out, so he took it out on leo.

"LEO! GO GET ME SOME PIZZA OUT OF THE FRIDGE!" Raph commanded.

Leo felt an odd sensation in his body, as if he were a puppet on strings. he walked towards the fridge and got Raph what he had wanted. He had no idea why he had obeyed Raph's command. He had no clue as to why he would do such a thing in the first place. Nobody had noticed this reaction from Leo...atleast nobody except Raph of course. He realised that something was up...and he was going to test his theory.

"Leo, meet me in my room in 30 minutes. I have some things i wish to talk to you about." Raph ordered. Leo again felt that odd sensation in his body that some how wanted him to obey raph. He just hoped that Donnie and Mikey did not discover his new found obedience to commands as Raphael obviously had already done. Leo didn't know it, but his whole life and his freedom were about to be taken from him by his own brother.

* * *

><p>Raph realised that something was very off about Leo. Usually Leo would have told him to screw off, but he actually obeyed his command. He realized that he needed to test his theory before jumping to conclusions. Raph had only seen this kind of attitude from the film 'Ella Enchanted'. Ella was given the gift of obedience, and she had been forced to obey any order or command given to her. If Leo was indeed showing signs of having this curse, then he has found his ticket of gaining Leo as a personal slave for the next two weeks.<p>

_"I could make Leo do anything I want. He would have no choice. He would make a perfect slave. But i will have to test this theory first. Here he comes now."_

_"_Alright Raph, I'm here. What do you need to speak to me about?

"Well, i wanted to talk to you about your attitude just a little while ago. You would have normally told me to screw off, but you actually obeyed my order. Why is that?"

"Well...I could tell you were in a bad mood, so i just did as you asked."

"That's not it. You seemed liked you were unable to control your actions, at all."

_This is it. time to see if this theory is true._

_"_Leo, pat your head" Raph commanded. Leo did indeed pat his head. Leo gave Raph a look of horror on his face.

"Now, rub your tummy at the same time" Raph commanded again. Leo had no choice, but to obey his command.

"Now, jump up and down" Raph commanded, yet again. Leo did as he was told. He realized the look of complete cruelty in Raph's eyes. He also realized that Raph had some terrible plan for him.

"This is awesome! It seems Leo, that you have to obey any order given to you, no matter what the command is. I now have the perfect slave to do all of my work for me."

"If you think I am going to allow you to treat me like some sort of puppet Raph, your out of your mind!"

"Well, you have no choice. If you do not, I could always just tell Donnie and Mikey of this situation. I am certain that they would love to hear all about this."

"NO! Please Raph, don't! I'll do anything you want me to do! Just please, don't tell the others about this! Please Raph, I'm begging you!" Leo cried. He realized that Raph now held the key to his freedom, and that Raph had just locked up his freedom. He realized that the ghost he had heard last night was no dream after all. It really happened. And if he wanted Donnie and Mikey not to know about this, he would have to become Raph's personal slave until splinter returned. He would have to become Raph's puppet.

"What would you do to not get me to tell them of your...situation?"

"Anything, Raphael...Anything! Now, would you please allow me to stop?"

"Very well, you may stop now."

"Thank you. Why Raph? Why would you want me, for your slave?"

"Because, you are the one that has to obey every order your given. you are the one with this curse. Besides, you are the one that I would rather use anyway."

"You would use your own brother this way? How do you think i feel about this?"

"Does it matter how you feel? You wil come to me when ever i call you, whether you like it or not. You no longer have a choice."

"If that is what you want, Raph then I will do as you wish, if only to keep Donnie and MIkey from finding out about this curse."

"Excellent. Your duties begin at noon. Enjoy your last moments of peace, Leo. You won't have time to relax after this moment."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: Raphael's new slave

Leo was scared out of his mind. What would Raph do to him? He already knew he would be basically doing diffrent tasks for Raph. He only hoped that his two other brothers would never find out about any of this. "_It is almost noon. What is Raph gonna do to me? Obviously i will have to act the part of a slave, for i am sure that is what Raph will want. I just hope that he keeps his word and doesn't tell the others about this."_

"Leo, come in my room! I have a task for you!" Raph commanded. Leo felt the familiar sensation in his body that made him obey. he would not fight it, nor would he give Raph the satisfaction of seeing him struggle. He realized that his nightmare had begun. He walked to Raph's room and saw him lying on his bed. He could clearly see that Raph looked amused. He only hoped that Raph would remain that way, because he did not wish to see a very pissed off Raphael.

"Leo, my feet ache. Massage them." Raph commanded. Leo did as he was told, he knelt down and began to do the task that Raph wanted him to do. He held in the unshed tears that wanted to be spilt. He would not show Raph any weakness.

"Man, your really good at this. Why didn't i think of using you as a slave sooner. Atleast now i have complete control of you. You belong to me now." Raph said with a smirk on his face.

"I belong to no one. Least of all, you." Leo said with an edge of anger to his voice. How dare Raph talk about him as if he were property! He belonged to one, least of all, to his own brother. He may have become Raph's personal slave, but that didn't mean Raph owned him. He would never give himself over to Raph that way.

"Well, i see you still have some spirit. I guess that i will have to break that spirit."

"How are you going to do that, Raph?"

"I will just have to work you to the point your spirit cracks. After all, i can be a terrible task master when i want to be."

"What exactly are you gonna do?"

"I am going to have you do what ever task i see fit. That includes serving me personally. You won't have time to do much of anything. If you don't want the others to find out about this, i suggest that you cooperate. Otherwise, you will have three possible slave masters instead of just one."

"They would never treat me the way you are treating me! What personal tasks would i have to do for you exactly?"

"Like i said, anything i see fit. Mainly you would be ordered to clean my room, do all of my chores around the lair, give me massages when i want them, and anything else i want you to do. I am going to work you to the bone. I am obviously going to enjoy every minute of it, of course I doubt you will."

Leo realized that he had no other choice but to finally surrender. Obviously Raph would treat him like property, and he would have no say in the matter. So if Raph wanted an obedient slave, then he would give him one.

"Alright Raph, you win. I will bow before you. I will work my hands raw for you. I will do anything that you ask...but please...please do not shame me in front of our own brothers. They do not deserve to see me like this." Leonardo said. he could no longer hide his tears any longer. He covered his face in his hands and began to sob. Raphael watched with amusement. His older brother, finally at his mercy and finally surrendering his entire freedom to him. Leonardo was finally his and he was going to enjoy every single minute of it. He was going to make him suffer, that was for certain. Leo was nothing more than a puppet to him now, and he was going to treat him as such until the two weeks were over.

_Alright Leo. let the games begin._


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: Leonardo's servitude

It had only been several hours, and Leonardo was already feeling weak and broken. Raph has had him do many things to cleaning his entire bedroom, doing his chores around the lair, giving spike a bath, and being totaly humiliated with embarassing tasks such as massaging his neck and feet, fanning him off with a fan, and even dancing for him. He did not know how much more he could take of Raph's orders.

At the moment, he had some time to himself. So far, Donnie and Mikey had not asked him why he was acting like Raph's slave. He was thankful for that. He only hoped that Raph would leave him alone for a while.

"LEO! BRING ME SOME PIZZA AND A SODA!" Raph commanded. Leo did as he was told to do. What choice did he have? He only hoped Raph was in a good mood.

"Here you go, Raph" Leo said.

"Thank you. I have another task for you."

"And that is?" _He seems to be in one of his bad moods. I only hope Mikey isn't the one who pissed him off_

"I want you to be my personal foot stool for the next hour."

"WHAT! Do you honestly think I would degrade myself to that level? you are out of your mind raph!"

"I command you to be my foot stool, Leo."

For the first time since he got this terrible curse, Leo actually stuggled with the command. He would not let Raph degrade him that way. As Leo struggled, he felt terrible pain: shortness of breath, pounding head, churnning stomache, etc. He did not know how much longer he could hold it.

"Raph, please reconsider this command. I am begging you! I can not take this pain any longer."

"Well, maybe you should just give in. that may stop the pain."

Leo finally realized that giving in was the only solution. He got down on all fours, and Raph put his feet on him. The pain finally stopped, but leo was still on the verge of tears. What had he ever done to deserve this treatment from Raph?

"That's better."

"Raph...what if one of our brothers come in here and see me like this? Would you still have me here on the floor? Have you humiliated me enough? I may have sworn that I would work myself to the bone for you, but this is beyond my limits. I am not a piece of furniture, Raph. I will not lower myself to this."

"You will if i say you will. Besides, you don't have a choice."

Raph was right. He had no choice. This curse was what took away his free will. He never thought it would come to this. He only hoped tomorrow would be better.

The next day was even worse. Leo was forced to cook Raph's meals, massage his feet once again, do all his house hold chores, and clean his room. Currently, he was fanning him.

"You have gotten really good at this."

"Well, I am only trying to please you."

"I can tell. You have been working quite hard. Athough, I've never seen you this dedicated to your chores before. Why the sudden change?"

"I realized what choice did i have? Your the puppet master here, I am the one who has strings attached, I am the one who is forced to be nothing more than a mere puppet. You have all the power, Raph, not me."

"Glad you finally see it my way, Leo."

At that moment, the two of them did not realize that Donnie had seen and heard the whole thing. He was both infuriated with Raph and saddened that Leo was being treated this way. He knew he would have to talk with Leo about this soon. He would talk with him tonight about it.

_Don't worry, Leo. I will help you in any way I can. I promise. Raph is going to pay for what he has done to you. Why would you say that you are nothing but a puppet to him, and that he had all the power? What is going on Leo?_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: Donnie learns the truth

Donnie had seen the whole conversation between Raph and Leo. He had no idea what was going on. He could clearly see both the anger and saddness in Leo's eyes. Why was Leo serving Raph like he were some sort of slave? Had Leo agreed to this? Was he doing it of his own free will, or was Raph forcing him to? He asumed the second because for one, why would Leonardo even act like Raph's slave and two, Leo is not the kind of person to agree to something like this any way. He knew he would have to talk with him. Tonight seemed like a good enough time. He only hoped that the answer he recieved from Leo was a good one.

Leo was exhausted. He had done nothing but do laborous tasks for Raph all day. He was thankful that Raph had allowed him a night off from doing any other task that night. He planned to go straight to bed, for he knew he would have a rough day tomorrow. But what Leo didn't know, was that Donnie was in his room, waiting for him.

"Hey, Leo."

"OH MY GOD! Donnie, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, Leo. I am just a little upset right now."

"Well, are you gonna be ok?"

"I really don't know. Leo...I was just wondering. Why were you fanning Raph off in the living room today? I could clearly see in your eyes you did not want to do it? So, why were you? Before you ask, no Raph has no idea that I know, at least not yet."

Leo was horrified. Donnie saw the whole living room incident. That meant he must at least suspect that he was being treated like Raph's slave. He had no idea what to do, other than tell Donnie the whole situation. Donnie seemed pretty upset about it. He knew he could no longer hide the truth from his little brother. He would have to tell him everything, and make him swear to not tell Mikey.

"Alright, Donnie. If i tell you what I am about to say, you must swear not to tell Mikey. Ok?"

"But leo-"

"Promise me Donnie."

"Ok, I promise. So what's going on?"

"About three days ago, an old ninja ghost came to my room and gave me a terrible curse. I am sure you have guessed its purpose by now. It is the curse of obedience. Raph found out about it, and has made me his personal slave against my will. I do not have a choice, for I must obey any command given to me because if I don't, I feel nothing but terrible pain. Believe me Donnie, I am not joking around. I swore that I would do as Raph commanded as long as he did not tell you or Mikey about this. I feared the two of you would have used the curse's power against me. I am sorry I kept this from you. I was only supposed to be Raph's slave for two weeks. I Understand this is his revenge against me for all the times I was horrible to him."

"Leo...why would you keep something like this secret? What else has Raph made you do?"

"Well, he has made me do all his chores, give him massages, cook his meals, and any other task that pops in his head. He can be a total slave driver when he wants to be."

"I can't believe that Raph would do this to you."

"I know. I couldn't believe it either."

"Well, I will do anything i can to help you. obviously you can't back out of your deal with Raph, but If he hurts you I am going to snap. I will not tell Mikey any of this. And Leo, please know I would never have used this curse against you like Raph has done."

"Thank you, Donnie. That means alot to me."

"What effects does this curse have any way?"

"Well...I feel this odd sensation in my body when I am given any command. And when i try to fight the curse's power, I feel terrible pain. That is why i have not simply told Raph to back off, because he obviously has the power to control not just my actions, but what comes out of my mouth as well. All he would have to do is tell me not to speak at all, and I would be forced to keep my mouth shut."

"That's terrible. With this curse, your basically Raph's puppet. I never would want that kind of power over any one, let alnoe you."

"I know Donnie. I better get some sleep. I have a rough day tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night, Leo."

"Good night Donnie."

_well, Donnie now knows. At least he swore not to tell Mikey. I only hope he isn't to hard on Raph. Donnie can get real angry when you piss him off._


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: Donnie and Raph

After Donnie had left left Leo's room, he decided to have a chat with Raph. He was going to show Raph just how infuriated he could be. He was not going to let Raph get away with what he was doing without him telling him off.

"Hey raph! Get over here!"

"Hey Donnie, what's up?"

"I KNOW, RAPH! I know what you have been doing to leo! What the hell is your problem?"

"So, Leo told you. Never thought he would actually tell you. Why do you care about what i am doing to him any way. Besideds, It's not like I am gonna kill him or anything."

"Raph, how would you feel if Leo had complete control of you and treated you like a slave? I am not gonna stop you, considering that you are my older brother, but I swear i will kick your arse if you hurt him."

"I am not gonna hurt him. besides, If I did who would do all my work for me?

"Shut up Raph. You could always do it yourself."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You call controlling our brother like a puppet fun?"

"Yeah, it is fun. You should try it some time."

"No, Raph. I would never do that to my own brother and neither would Mikey. I am the only one that knows about this right now. If you slip up and tell Mikey, it's gonna hurt Leo. What else have you done to leo that I don't know about? Let me guess: Humiliation?"

"I have Humiliated him, yes. That is none of your concern Donnie."

"Yeah, it is Raph. He's my brother too. I just wish that the curse was placed on you, and not him. Then maybe then you would see just how much of a burden to Leo it really is. Don't you realize that when he tries not to obey your commands, he feels pain? Could you be at least less hard on him?"

"No way donnie. He deserves the treatment he is getting. You better go off to bed now Donnie. Good night."

"Fine. Good night Raph."

_What a stupid jerk! I can't believe it! Raph just shoved me off! I only hope Leo can stand a few more weeks of this. I must find a way to help him some how. For now...Raph is in control._


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6: The revenge continues

Raph did not care what his brother thought about his enslavement of Leo. Leo was getting what he deserved. Last night had ment nothing to him. Leo was his. That's all that mattered. He realized that he needed to give Leo more tasks to do. But what?

_I could make Leo do something...more humiliating to himself in front of Donnie. I know! I could make him bow before me and make him admit that he belongs to me. perfect._

Leo had no idea of how more he could take from raph. Raph had doubled the work load. He was on the verge of finally collapsing. How could Raph be so cruel to him? Donnie of course was very supportive. He treated Leo's wounds and helped with some of the work Raph had ordered him to do. Right now, they were both in the living room cleaning it, and Raph was in his room.

"Leo...how much more of this can you take?"

"I...I don't know. My will has already been taken. He only wishes to break my spirit, and I think he has done that as well."

"No! He has not! Your spirit is still strong. You have not fully submitted your entire being to him. You still try to fight. I know he has been ten times more harsh towards you, but you still show no weaknes. If it had been me, I probably would have been completely broken by now. But you still show strength."

"Thank you, Donnie. That means a lot."

At that moment, Raph ordered for Leo to come to his room.

"LEO! Come in here. NOW!"

"Coming Raph."

Leo was horrified. what could Raph possibly want?

"Yes Raph?"

"Leo, you have been more obedient today. I am impressed."

"I only wish to please you."

"I can tell."

"Raph, please stop. I can not take this torture any more! Please Raph, have I not Pleased you enough? Have I not worked my hands to the the bone for you? Have i not served you well? What more do you want? What use am i to you now? You have succeeded! You broke me! Isn't that enough for you at all?"

"No...You still have some use to me. besides, like you said...I have all the power."

"What more could i possibly do?"

"For starters, you can bow before me and admit you belong to me."

"WHAT! No! No, I won't!"

"You don't have a choice."

"Pease Raph, do not make me do it, I'm begging you!".

"Unless you wish to continue feeling the pain you are obviously going through, I suggest you do it."

Leo tried to refuse the order. He would not bow at Raph's feet and admit he belonged to him. But Raph was right. If he refused, this pain would continue. But If he gave in, then the pain would stop. He did not wish to be humiliated, but he did not wish to be in pain either. He would follow Raph's command, and remain Raph's slave. He no longer could fight anymore.

"Alright Raph. I'll do it."

Leonardo did indeed bow and the words Raphael wanted him to say came out of his mouth. Little did Leo know, Donnie was Watching the whole thing...watching him be humiliated beyond belief.

"Raph, I am yours. I belong to no one, but you."

"Excellent. You may go now. You may have the night off. Hope you sleep well."

Leo left Raph's room and went to his room and slammed the door shut. Donnie realized that Raph had finally done it. Leo's spirit was finally broken. And worst of all, Mikey had heard the whole thing as well.

"Donnie? What the hell is going on?"

_oh no. Mikey. I wish you did not hear this. How am I going to explain this to him? This is bad...really bad._

"Mikey, go to my room. we need to talk."

_Oh man..._


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7: Mikey learns the truth and Raph's nightmare

"Donnie? What the hell is going on?"

"Mikey, go to my room. We need to talk."

_I'm sorry, Leo. I have to tell him. He's my baby brother, too._

"Donnie, what just happened? Why was Leo bowing at Raph's feet and saying those things to him?"

"It's a long story Mikey."

"Well, i'm all ears! Tell me now, Donatello!"

_How am I going to explain the curse to Mikey? If only I were not the one doing this. Leo...please...forgive me._

"It started about four days ago. Leo was visited by an ancient ninja sorcerer, and was given a curse...the curse of obedience. it makes the victim follow the commands of anyone who gives the victim a command, in this cas Leo was obeying a command from Raph. Raph has made Leo be his personal slave until sensei returned. You have no idea what this curse could make Leo do. Obviously you saw the curse in action just a little while ago, but it has done more damage to him than you think. Raph has become a complete slave driver towards Leo, and Leo had just accepted it for a while. But now...I fear that Raph has finally broke Leo's spirit. Leo was strong for a while, but I could see that he was beginning to break. He had become more obedient without the power of the curse, just to please Raph. We have got to do something about this."

"WHAT?! RAPH DID WHAT?!"

"I knew you would freak out!"

"Freak out? This is beyond freaked out! I am going to pound my fist in Raph's mouth!"

"No Mikey! Leo can't know that you know. I made a promise not to tell you. We have to find a way to help him on our own."

"Fine Donnie, but how?"

"I really don't know Mikey. I just don't know."

Raph was trying to sleep. But for some reason he kept having a weird dream. He saw himself, and Leo...but Leo was being extremly cruel to him, ordering him around like a slave...Raph realized that it was showing him with the obedience curse instead of Leo.

_"RAPH! GO GET ME SOME PIZZA AND A SODA! And when your done with that, you can go clean my room and polish my my katanas."_

_"Alright Leo. As you wish. Do you need anything else?"_

_"No. That is all for now."_

_"Leo, when your done using Raph can I use him for a while? I have a few tasks for him to do?"_

_"Sure Donnie. I will order him to be in your room in one hour."_

_"Thanks Leo. Has Raph seemed more obedient to you lately, Leo?"_

_"Yes, now that you mention it. He has seemed more...compliant with my orders as well as yours and Mikey's. I am actually impressed with him right now. If only he were this compliant and obedient at the beginning. At least now he understands...that he belongs to me and to the two of you. I am so thankful that this awesome curse was put on him. Now he knows how we felt when he would boss us around."_

_"I know Leo. Well, just tell raph to be in my room in one hour. See you later Leo."_

_"Ok, Bye Donnie."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! It was just a dream. No...not a dream...but a nightmare. What have I done? What if that had been me as the slave instead of leo? What kind of brother am I? I thought this would be fun, but Donnie was right. This curse has brought nothing but pain for Leo. Here I was, being a total jerk and Leo, being my slave for my entertainment. I have got to do something about this. If Leo wants revenge for this, I will gladly accept his punishment. He deserves to treat me the same way i treated him. I deserve no mercy from him. I wish this terrible curse was placed on me, and not Leo. He is my older brother, and I degraded him, and humiliated him. I must talk with Donnie about this. He is the only one who can help Leo."

_I only hope I am not to late._


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8: Raph's explaination and Donnie's plan

Raph had to talk with Donnie, tonight. This nightmare had finally shown him the errors of his terrible ways. He also knew that if they were going to help Leo, they would need to work together. He obviously knew that he would need to earn his brother's trust again. He did not know how he would explain his change of heart to Donnie. He only hoped that Donnie would listen and not go completely apeshit on him. Donnie was indeed quick to anger, and Raph new that he was beyond angry, and that he would kick his arse into next week.

_I only hope he will listen. I deserve to get the hell beaten out of me..._

"Hey Donnie, can I come in?"

"Why should I let a complete slave driver who would humiliate his slave to the point of tears just for his amusement come in my room?"

"Because Donnie, I'm your brother. And besides I need to talk with you. It's about Leo. Donnie...I'm sorry. I got so caught up in my lust for complete control of Leo, that I did not care if I truly hurt him or not. I do not deserve any mercy from Leo, and I don't deserve mercy from you. You were right. You asked me how I would feel if the curse had been placed on me and if I was the one being controlled like a complete puppet against my will? Well...I would feel terrible. I never thought that i would ever do such a thing to my own brother. If any of you had that kind power over me, I would feel like none of cared. If i was being treated like a slave just for someone's amusement, I would have tried to fight back, for i would never want to be at the mercy of someone's control. Leo deserved better than the treatment I gave him. He was in pain, and what did I do? I used him to the point of exhaustion, humiliated him, forced him to act like nothing more than a mere puppet to me, and used him as furniture at one point. I know I can never take back what i did, but if there is anyway that we can contact this ghost, I will gladly take Leo's curse in his place. You all deserved the right to treat me as nothing more than a slave. It is the only punishment that i deserve. I deserve no better punishment than that. Please Donnie, believe me. I am sorry."

"Your actually serious. Oh my god, Raph."

Donnie opened the door and allowed Raph in. He could clearly see the look of saddness in his eyes. raph was actually serious. He only hoped that Leo would feel the same way he did about Raph's change of heart. He knew that they both needed to contact the ghost. But how they would do that was the problem. Leo was the only one who knew all the details about this ghost. They would have to get the information out of him somehow.

"Raph, I am truly glad you have seen the error of your ways, But how are we gonna help Leo? We have to contact that ghost somehow."

"Donnie, Leo can't know of my sudden change of heart just yet. I am sure you realize that."

"I know. I have a plan, but your not gonna like it. How well are you with acting?"

"Pretty good. Why? What are you planning Donnie?"

"My plan is that you should continue treating Leo like a slave for the time being. Do not let him see that you have changed. If we are going to save Leo, we have to do it without his knowledge for the time being. If you say you are as good with acting as you say you are, we should not have any problems. I know that this plan will be really hard for you, but you have to act as if nothing has changed. For all leo knows, you are still the slave driving brother he sees you as, and you must keep up appearances."

"You are right, Donnie. But what if I slip up and show my true feelings?"

"You won't, Raph. I know you can pull it off. I have faith in you. Trust me, this plan will work until I can find some way to contact this ghost."

"Alright Donnie. I will do what I have to do to save leo."

"Good. Now we beter get some sleep. We have a rough day ahead of us tomorrow. Good night Raph."

"Good night, Donnie."

_Hold on Leo. You will be free from this horrible curse soon. I promise._


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9: Raph's terrible scheme

Raph was indeed horrified. He was lying to his brother. He did not know if he could keep up appearances. He learned from Donnie that Mikey had learned of Leo's curse as well and was now a part of their plan. Surprisingly, Mikey was acting very mature about this whole ordeal. As for Leo, Raph had made him do the original tasks that he had originally made him do with a little extra work on the side. He could play a malicious jerk when he wanted to. Donnie was still trying to figure out how to contact the ghost. For now, Raph had to play the part of a terrible brother who would treat his brother like a slave.

"Leo! Get over here! I want you to massage my feet. They ache."

"As you wish, Raph."

Leo was more obedient than anything. Raph had broke him. He no longer cared if Raph treated him this way. He would do as Raph commands untill the two weeks were up. If this is what Raph wants, then he would be what Raph wants him to be: A puppet that does what the puppet master wants and a puppet that does not fight back.

"Leo, when you are done with that you can go scrub the kitchen floor. it's filthy."

"Yes Raph. I will do as you command. I will not fight you anymore. I realize now that you have all the power. You have me."

"Very good. I want to see more of this attitude from you. Now go scrub the kitchen floor."

Raph felt like he was going to be sick. He could not believe what had just transpired. What just came out of Leo's mouth horrified him. He did not know if he could continue with this plan. Deep down, Raph knew he had to keep appearances. Donnie was no where near close to figuring out how to contact the ghost. He could not wait till Leo was finally free.

"Hey dude, you ok?"

"Yeah Mikey. I'm fine."

_Liar Liar, Pants on fire_

_"_You don't look ok. I know how you feel about the curse on Leo. I feel terrible about it too."

"Mikey, you don't realize that I caused this damage on Leo. It was I who broke him. Leo should punish me the same way I punished him. I deserve no better from him. I deserve no mercy. What would happen if Shredder got his hands on him? What if he made Leo do something terrible? I just want Leo to be free, so that won't happen. I am scared, Mikey. I am scared of what will happen to Leo."

"I am scared to. I have thought about Shredder finding out about the curse, too. It would be horrible. Leo deserves better than this. "

"I agree. I don't know how much longer i can keep this up. I don't know if I can."

"You have to, Raph. It is the only way we can save Leo."

"I know, Mikey. I know."

"Well, I am going to go watch some television. See ya bro."

"Yeah, see you later."

_Please hold on leo. Just a little bit longer._

Shredder's Lair  
>Karai had returned from spying on the turtles lair with a new recording device of Shredder's making. She could not wait to tell her father of the new found discovery of Leonardo's obedience curse. He would be thrilled. They finally had a way to defeat the turtles, and Leonardo was the key. Karai only hoped her father would give her Leonardo as a gift for finally succeeding on one of her missions. She had many plans for Leonardo.<p>

"Father, I have some great news for you. Leonardo is cursed. He is cursed with obedience. I have been watching the turtles for days now and Leonardo seems to be unable to refuse an order given to him. You can use this curse to your advantage."

"Well done, Karai. I am very proud of you. I know that you will wish for a reward. You may choose your prize."

"Father, I only ask that once you have used Leonardo to your advantage, I would like to keep him as my personal slave."

"Very well, Karai. You may have him. But you must train him to be an obedient slave."

"As you wish, father."


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10: Leonardo's capture

Leonardo was broken. Raph had finally done it. He finally obeyed Raph's commands only to please him. He no longer cared if Raph treated him like nothing more than a mere puppet slave. If Raph wanted him to be his puppet, then so be it. Of course, he grew tired of Raph's commands and wished to be nothing more but free so he could have his life back. he would sneak out tonight to his favorite spot: the top of the Birley building, to have a chance to relax. He would ask Donnie to cover for him with Raph.

"Donnie, please cover for me tonight. I am going out for a while."

"Of course Leo. Please stay safe.

"I will Donnie. I promise.

Top of the birley bilding  
>Karai was waiting. Waiting for Leonardo. Her footbots had confirmed to her that Leonardo would be coming tonight. She would strike when he got there.<p>

Leonardo had finally made it to the Birley building. He loved it here, because it gave him comfort.

"Hello Leonardo."

"KARAI! What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you, Leonardo. I have heard some intresting news about your...little curse of obedience."

"How did you...how did you know?"

"I have been spying on you and your brothers in your lair. It is quite an amazing curse, actually."

"You call being forced to obey commands against your will amazing? Trust me, Karai. This curse is not an amazing gift. It takes away your free will, and forces you to follow any order you are given. I do not wish this kind of curse on anyone...except my brother, Raphael. He deserves this curse more than me!"

"Well, Leonardo you belong to me now. A gift from my father to use as I see fit. I command you to come with me to my father's lair."

"WHAT!? No! No! I won't!"

"Oh yes you will...because i order you to."

Leonardo was on the verge of tears. He was being forced to become Karai's personal puppet slave. He knew that she would be more of a harsh task master and slave driver than Raph ever was. He had no choice but to do as Karai commanded. But he would atleast ask Karai to allow him one text message to Donnie.

"Please, Karai. Allow me to contsct my brother, Donnie and tell him I am alright. Please."

"Very well, Leonardo. But no tricks."

"Thank you."

Leonardo texted Donnie a message in japanes, so Karai would not know what he was saying.

"Tasukete! Watash sa rete iru Yukai bai Karai!"

_I only hope he rescues me soon._

"Come along, Leonardo. You have many tasks to perform."

_Please Donnie...Hurry!_


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11: Leonardo and Shredder

Leonardo had obeyed Karai's command, and so far she had not asked to see what he had wrote to Donnie. Unfortunate for her, he already had secretly self-destructed the phone without Karai's knowledge. Now she would never know that he had wrote to Donnie in japanese to ask for help. He only hoped that he would get there soon. For now, he would play Karai and Shredder's game of an obedient slave until Donnie arrived. At the moment, he was being taken to Shredder himself. Leonardo only hoped that Shredder would not force him to do something terrible, like fight his brothers or worse...kill them.

* * *

><p>Shredder was happy. He finally had Hamato Yoshi's son under his command. He would use the opportunity to finally finish off his enemies...and he would use Leonardo to do just that. With this curse that has been placed on him, he could make Leonardo do anything he wished. He had decided to give Leonardo over to Karai once Leonardo was done doing the task he would command him to do. He only hoped that the turtle would not find a loophole in his command.<p>

_The turtle will finally be mine! Hamato Yoshi's son will be the one that causes his little family to fall apart. Here comes the the turtle now._

"Well done, Karai. I see that you have brought the turtle. Very good. Now, let me see his phone so I may learn where the turtles hideout is."

"As you wish, Father. Leonardo, hand him the phone."

Leonardo obeyed. He could not wait to see the look on Shredder's face when he could not get the phone to work.

"WHAT?! The phone is damaged! HOW!?"

"I Self destructed the phone, Shred-head! You will never find my brothers! I will not let you hurt them!"

"That is where you are wrong, turtle. I will not be the one that will hurt them. It shall be you that hurts them. Not me. You will do as i command, whether you like it or not."

"WHAT! I would never hurt my brothers!"

"Oh, but you will. I already have a plan in motion. You will take this dagger, and plunge it through your brothers hearts...and kill them."

"WHAT! NO! NO! I WON'T!"

"Oh, yes you will...because I order you to. And if you must engage in battle with your brothers, you will kill them with your swords."

"No...Please...No. Shredder...please do not make me do this! Please! You can command me to kill myself if you wish, but please don't make me kill my brothers!"

Leonardo fell to his knees and began to sob. Shredder would use him as a weapon against his brothers. That was his plan. He realized that if he was going to break this curse, tonight was the night.

"And Leonardo...you have until midnight to complete the task. And when you are through with your task, you will return here to be handed over to Karai as her personal slave."

"As...As you wish, Shredder." Leonardo sobbed.

_Donnie...please...help me! I need you!_


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12: Leonardo, Raphael, Michaelangelo, and Donatello

Leonardo was on his way back to the turtles' lair, completely horrified at what he was about to do. Shredder had commanded him to do the unthinkable...kill his brothers. He could not stand the mere torture of this curse any longer. He had to break this terrible curse that Kronos had given him. He only hoped that Donnie and Mikey would get out of the lair but Raph...he hoped to actually get to beat the living snot out of him. He deserved his wrath. He deserved to be treated the same way Raph had treated him. He wished that he could contact Kronos and beg him to transfer the curse over to Raph, so he could see the true burden of the curse first hand. He only hoped to break this curse before midnight...

* * *

><p>Donatello was horrified. Leonardo was captured by Karai and most likely being commanded to do something horrible. He and Raph had thought of only one way for Leonardo to break the curse...to look in a mirror and command himself to no longer be obedient. This was actually Raph's idea. He explained to Donnie that he saw this on the film "Ella Enchanted". Ella was about to plunge a dagger that the main villian had provided, into the man she loved. Raph told Donnie that if it could work in the film, then it could possibly work for Leo as well. He only hoped that the ghost who placed this curse on Leo would never find out...<p>

* * *

><p>Raphael was scared out of his mind. Leo was captured by Karai, the Shredder's daughter. Raph obviously knew that Karai had somehow found out about the curse, and was going to use it for her and her father's advantage. He knew that Leo must be scared out of his mind. He knew that once they got Leo back, they were going to help him break this terrible curse. They were going to have Leo command himself to no longer be obedient. He only hoped that this plan worked...<p>

* * *

><p>"RAPH! Leo's back, and he seems to be fine!" Donatello yelled. Little did they know, Their brother was not there to be their brother...but their enemy.<p>

"Leo! What happened? How did you escape?"

"I fought Karai and Shredder off. I also faced Dogpound and Fishface. It was a challenge, but I managed to escape."

"Oh, thank god Leo. We were so worried."

"We?"

"Yeah Leo. We. I know that I have a lot of of explaining to do, but right now is not the time. I know you wish to beat the living snot out of me. If the plan that me and Donnie goes according to plan, then you will have your revenge against me for treating you like nothing more than a mere slave to me. I am sorry Leo. I know you may never forgive me for what I have done, but please know that I will do everything I can to make sure this terrible curse is ended."

"Why do you care all of a sudden, Raph?! I thought I was nothing more than a mere puppet slave to you?! I am finally going to show you just how infuriated I am!" Leonardo roared with anger. He pulled out his Katanas and lunged for Raph's heart.

* * *

><p>Raph could not believe what just happened. He pulled out his sais and defended himself from Leo's attack. He saw something in Leo's eyes...He saw pain, fear, anger. He could tell that Leo was not acting on his own will, But under someones's command...Shredder's command.<p>

"Leo, please snap out of it!"

"I am sorry, Raph. I have no choice. I have to do this. I have to kill you. Shredder knows! Shredder knows of the curse! He has ordered me to kill you all! I have until midnight to complete the task!" Leonardo cried. Tears had begun to fall. He was going to kill his brothers. Shredder and Karai would have a new slave. His family would be dead, and it would be all his fault.

"LEO! BRO! PLEASE DON"T DO THIS! DONNIE HAS A PLAN TO GET RID OF THE CURSE!"

"Mikey? How did you know of the curse?"

"I found out on my own. I forced donnie to tell me if my findings were indeed true. Donnie did not wish to tell me anything, in fear of me using the curse against you. But you should know, I would never have done that to you. I noticed the way you were acting from the beginning that something was indeed wrong."

"LEO! STOP!"

Leo obeyed Donnie's command. He stopped his fight with Raph.

"Leo, I command you to not do what Shredder has commanded you to do."

Leo was happy to obey Donnie's order. He was free from Shredder's command.

"Thank you, Donnie."

"Your welcome. I have a way for you to break the curse. You will need to command yourself to no longer be obedient into a mirror. This was actually Raph's plan. He was the one who helped me figure this out."

"I will do it. Tonight. At midnight."

"Alright, Leo. I only hope this plan works."

"As do I Donnie. As do I."


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13:The curse is broken

Leo was ready. He was ready to finally be free. He knew if he wanted to break the curse, now was the time. It was five minutes till midnight, and he was already in position at the mirror where he would give himself the command to no longer be obedient. He only hoped that this plan worked because if not...he would remain nothing more than a mere puppet to whoever used the curse's power over him.

* * *

><p>Karai was angery. Leonardo had not returned. Obviously his brothers found a loophole in her father's command. No matter. She would still have him as her personal slave. She would retrieve him and bring him back with her. She would finish Leonardo's brothers herself. And she would have Leonardo watch with his own eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Leo, It's one minute till midnight."<p>

"Thank you, Donnie. I am ready."

"Leo...if this works...you may treat me as your slave as payback if you wish. I will not fight you. I realize now that I deserve the same treatment"

"very well, Raph. I will...consider it."

_Well...this is it. I am finally going to be free. I hope this works and also...I hope it summons Kronos, so I can transfer the curse over to Raph. He deserves to know the burden I had to go through because of him._

* * *

><p>The clock struck midnight. It was time.<p>

"You will no longer be-"

"Stop Leo! I know what you are about to do, and it won't work! Now, come along. My father is waiting for us."

Leo fought with Karai's command. He was not about to miss his chance to be free. He struggled with all his heart and soul. The pain soon began to start, but he no longer cared. His brothers ran into the room and saw the whole thing.

"Leo, we will take care of Karai while you command yourself to no longer be obedient."

Leo was running out of time. If he was going to do this, he had to do it now!

"You will no longer be obedient...You will no longer be obedient!"

Leo fell to the floor, but he felt no pain at all. He did not wish to obey Karai's command. He was free. He was finally free!

_I did it! I am now free! Now, I can help my brothers to stop Karai!_

"Karai! You no longer have control over me! I am no longer at the mercy of anyone's commands! I am finally free of the curse! Leave now...Because I will not hesitate to hurt you."

"Very well, Leonardo. I know when I have been defeated. sayonara."

Karai threw a snoke bomb and she was gone.

"Leo! You did it! Your finally free!"

"Yes, Donnie.I did it."

_"Your not free yet, Leonardo!"_

"Oh no...It's Kronos! He's the ghost who put the curse on me! We are in so much touble!"

_I didn't really want him to show up! I was just mad with raph! I hope he does not put the curse back on me! Oh bloddy hell..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The curse is reversed

_Oh man. I did not actually want Kronos to show up. I was just mad at raph. I only hope Kronos does not place the curse back on me._

"Leonardo. You have broken the curse. Why?"

"Because, I was-"

"It's because of me! I treated him like nothing more than a slave. I used the curse's power for revenge and used it against him. I was so hungry with the lust of having him under my control, I never thought about how he felt or the pain he felt when he tried to fight the curse's power and refuse commands. I only cared about myself. Leo...I am sorry, bro. I should have never treated you that way. You were obviously in pain, both figuritivley and physically, and what do I do? I treat you like nothing more than a puppet. You have every right to be furious with me, I just hope you understand that I am truely sorry Leo."

Leo could not believe what he was hearing. Raph just apologized. He never apologized unless you forced him to or he would just barely whisper an apology. Raph just apologized.

"Raph..."

"Kronos, If you are thinking about placing the curse back on Leo, you might as well back off now! I am the one who deserves this curse, Not Leonardo. Place the curse on me! I will let my brother do as he wishes to me. He deserves every right to treat me the same way I treated him. I deserve no better. He deserves to have his freedom and his free will, while I deserve no freedom or free will. I would rather be the one to practically be nothing more than a mere puppet. Please Kronos...keep Leonardo out of this!"

"Very well, Raphael. For the next 11 days, You will carry the obedience curse. You will now be at the mercy of your brothers. I give you the curse of obedience. Farewell."

Raph was horrified. The curse had been placed on him. He feared of what Leonardo would have him do. He realized that all three of his brothers had complete control of him. They could make him do whatever they wished, and he would have no say in the matter. Leo would make him be his puppet. Donnie would make him be his guinea pig. And Mikey...He honestly had no idea what Mikey would make him do. Probably play video games with him on the playstation 3 for hours on end. All he knew was that his life was now over. His brothers obviously had the looks of revenge in their eyes...including Leonardo.

"Oh, I am so going to enjoy this Donnie"

"So am I, Mikey."

"As will I."

"I know Leo."

"Guys...what are you gonna do to me?"

"Mikey and Donnie may have forgiven you Raph for the way you treated me, But I am so going to enjoy these 11 days of revenge."

"Very well, Leo. You may do as you please."

"I know I will Raph. You are gonna see just how it feels to be treated like a slave. If you perform for me willingly, I may eventually forgive you for what you have done."

"Alright Leo. Whatever you want me to do, I will do it."

"Good. Your duties begin at dawn."


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15: Leonardo's revenge

Raphael woke up extra early the next morning, just an hour before dawn. He knew that Leonardo would not go easy on him at all. He knew he deserved the treatment he would receive, but that did not mean he was horrified of what was to come. Leonardo had made it clear...he was nothing more than a mere slave to him now. What would Leonardo do to him? Would he have him do humiliating tasks? Would he have him do menial labor tasks for him? Those were some of the things he had made Leonardo do, so there was no doubt that Leonardo would do the same. He only hoped that it would not be to bad.

* * *

><p>Leonardo was ready. He was finally going to get the revenge that he deserved. Raph was finally going to see how it felt to literally have no control over your own actions. He was going to make him do menial labor tasks and humiliating ones as well, for that was what Raph had done to him. He would at least start out simple. He would not go full force till the time was right. He was hungry. He wanted some cereal and a soda...this would be the perfect test command on Raph.<p>

"Raph, bring me some cereal and a soda, NOW!" Leonardo commanded.

Raph felt an unfamiliar sensation in his body that suddenly made his body act against his will. Raph realized that this must be how Leo felt when he would receive orders from him. Raph did as his older brother commanded and brought in his breakfast to him. Leo was still in his bed, looking completely amused with the fact he had total control over Raph now.

"Here you go, Leo. Hope you enjoy your breakfast." Raph said, with a tremor to his voice. Raph desperately wanted nothing more than to leave the room and be alone, but obviously Leo had the final say.

"Thank you, Raph. I have another task for you to do."

"What is it?" Raph asked with a tremor to his voice.

"Go scrub the kitchen floor, clean the living room, clean Mikey and Donnie's rooms as well as mine, and be done with that by lunch time." Leo commanded.

Raph felt the sensation in his body once again. He felt the curse tugging at him like it were pulling a puppet on strings. He left leo's room to complete the tasks that Leo had commanded him to perform. He had very little time until lunch time, and he could obviously tell that Leo would not be pleased if his demands were not met. He found a bucket and sponge and he began to scrub the floor on his hands and knees.

* * *

><p>Leo was pleased. The curse had indeed crossed over to Raph, and now he was doing as he had commanded of him. Raph obviously was going to be obedient and willing to please him in any way to escape his wrath. He was fine with that, as long as he did as he was commanded to do without a single struggle. He was finally going to show Raph just how much pain and misery he had put him.<p>

_Alright Raph. Let the games begin._


End file.
